


Character/Character Fic Requests

by Cloud_Watcher



Category: Community (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Watcher/pseuds/Cloud_Watcher
Summary: Will begin posting some of my own oneshots, but for now this is simply a place for others to request certain writings and for me to fulfill those requests.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger, Alex Mercer/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters/Willie, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Annie Edison/Abed Nadir, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Archie/Betty/Veronica/Jughead, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Character/Character Fic Requests

##  **Guidelines**

You must include these three (3) things in your request, or I will **not** accept it.

_**1\. Characters / Ship(s)** _

_**2\. Scenario or Prompt** _

_**3\. Headcanons or a drabble/oneshot** _

However, feel free to add extra details!

##  **Other Notes:**

  * LGBTQ+ & Polyamorous Themes are welcome and ENCOURAGED !! :D
  * Will write platonic or romantic!! <3
  * I will NOT write smut
  * Plz do not request characters who aren’t on the list, thank u :3



##  **Characters I Write:**

**JATP:**

  * Alex Mercer
  * Reggie Peters
  * Luke Patterson
  * Julie Molina
  * Bobby/Trevor Wilson
  * Willie



**Community:**

  * Abed Nadir
  * Troy Barnes
  * Jeff Winger
  * Annie Edison



**Riverdale:**

  * Archie Andrews
  * Betty Cooper
  * Veronica Lodge
  * Jughead Jones




End file.
